Zeratul's Warband
|fgcolor= |race1=Protoss |race2= |race3= |imgsize= |type=Protoss attack squadron (?–2500) Protoss splinter faction (2504–2506) |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= Dark Prelate Zeratul |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Nerazim (?–2500) Zeratul (2504–2506) |strength= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=Nerazim forces, Khalai forces |established= |fragmented=2500 |reorganized=2504 |dissolved=2506 |restored= |status=Disbanded upon Zeratul's death }} Zeratul's Warband was a protoss warband under the command of the Zeratul. They operated during the Brood War in helping him slay the Second Overmind, and through the Second Great War as he sought to uncover the prophecies of the xel'naga. They made use of both Khalai and Nerazim forces and technologies. History Brood War After the capture of Matriarch Raszagal by Sarah Kerrigan, Zeratul gathered his warband to aid her in killing the Second Overmind in return for the Matriarch. However, Kerrigan had dominated her mind, and she refused to return.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Zeratul stole Raszagal away, and fortified her behind his warband, but they were quickly destroyed by Kerrigan's swarm before they could escape. In desperation, Zeratul slaw Raszagal to prevent her from being a slave to Kerrigan. Kerrigan allowed Zeratul and the survivors of his warband to leave.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Zeratul and his warband pressed on, looking to regroup with Artanis. He followed a protoss signature from a dark moon, but discovered a terran compound there with imprisoned protoss. Zeratul and his warband fought the mercenaries until they discovered a canister containing a protoss/zerg hybrid. Samir Duran confronted them, telling Zeratul that he had seeded the hybrid on many moons. Dejected, Zeratul and his warband left the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Zeratul later went into solitude out of guilt from slaying Raszagal, leaving his warband.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Agents of Prophecy In his search for the meaning behind the hybrid threat, Zeratul sought out answers in ancient protoss prophecies. On Ulaan, he was aided by High Templar Karass and his stalkers, who helped him retrieve the prophecy and escape the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. He formed a warband and set off for Zhakul to find preservers that were able to interpret the Ulaan prophecies, but his forces had to fight against the corrupted Zhakul Guardians and their hybrid leader Maar. The warband broke the corrupted protoss defenses and freed the preservers, who guided Zeratul to the corpse of the Overmind on Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Zeratul and his warband fought through the feral zerg on the planet, gaining access to the colossus buried beneath the planet. Zeratul communed with the Overmind, and was given a vision of a potential apocalyptic future by a spirit in the guise of Tassadar. Zeratul and his warband left the planet. After the revival of Amon, Zeratul and his warband sought the knowledge held by the late Emil Narud as to what planet Amon would rise from, as it would give him the last piece of the prophecy. Zeratul's warband allied with Praetor Talis and her forces to break through a Moebius Foundation base that had been corrupted by the hybrid, and rescued the templar captured there before Sarah Kerrigan destroyed the facility. The information gathered by the templar and the facility's records pointed to the Temple of Erris on Atrias.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Dark Whispers. (in English). July 15, 2015 Talis and her forces agreed to follow Zeratul to the planet, where they found the Tal'darim. They broke through their defenses and gained access to the temple.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Ghosts in the Fog. (in English). July 15, 2015 There, Talis defended the temple entrance as Zeratul investigated with several of his forces. Zeratul discovered the last fragment of the prophecy, but was forced to escape with what forces he had before Amon collapsed the temple on him. Talis and her forces gave their lives to allow for his escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion''. Mission: Evil Awoken. (in English). July 15, 2015 Zeratul's warband followed him to warn Hierarch Artanis of the coming of Amon, and how to stop him. However, Amon corrupted the Khala and took control of all Khalai bound to it, forcing Zeratul and his warband to fight through to free Artanis. Zeratul reached Artanis, and severed his nerve cord, but gave his life in doing so.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 References Category:Protoss military organizations Category:Nerazim factions